Pancakes
by charleyjlogan13
Summary: Emma never really had thought about why her thoughts, when not consumed by Henry, landed on Regina Mills and now her thoughts had landed her at the former Mayors doorstep without a decent excuse.


Emma Swan had always been average, or in some cases below average, so when the kid told her she's a savior with a look in his eyes that so much belief pride and love it scared her. She couldn't remember the last time someone had looked at her like that. Perhaps it had been Neil? She shook her head; Neil had been nothing but a lousy idiot. Yeah he might have loved her and she him but he was still an idiot. Anyone who lets Pinocchio tell him what to has to be.

Huffing she made her way to Granny's for a coffee pick-me-up. Now the curse had been broken everything seemed to be chaotic and she couldn't catch a break. Emma's usual order is placed down in front of her before she even gives it to Ruby and she smiles at her in thanks. Her mind wanders again but this time to Regina. The woman had a way of making her feel like she was worth something, maybe even special. This, to anyone else, would be laughed at if she said it out loud. How could Regina, the Evil Queen, make her feel special?

It had started when the woman had tried to bring Emma down, scare her and frighten her out of town. Emma had to be a little special if the usually confident and composed former Mayor was so worried about her, right?

Taking a gulp of her coffee she couldn't help but think of raven-haired woman now she'd thought about her. It appeared that if her thoughts weren't filled with Henry they usually landed on Regina. Emma had never given it much thought as to why; she figured it was due to the woman's obvious presence in her life. Nothing was going to change the fact Regina is and always will be Henry's Mum.

Finishing her coffee she wondered what she could do to pass the time while Henry was at school. Even though the curse had been broken normalcy had been needed in the small town. She figured she could go back to the Sheriff's office but for the last couple of weeks she'd not had a moment's peace, it appeared every Storybrooke citizen wanted to know what the hell she was going to do to get them all back to the Enchanted Forest.

She knew Regina was on house arrested while her parents figured out what to do with her. Emma had managed to convince them that killing the woman, or imprisoning her was a bad idea for Henry's sake. Yet they couldn't let go of prejudices of the former Mayor. No matter how many times Emma insisted that Regina had changed, it was obvious whenever the woman spoke of Henry. Regina made not have forgiven Snow White or have gotten her happy ending just yet but the women certainly didn't want to harm anyone anymore. Henry was far too important to her for that.

The blonde knew that Regina wouldn't appreciate her company, hell she's probably the last person the woman wants to see but something in her wants to make sure the woman is okay, only ever seeing the rooms in your house had to be boring and if it where Emma she'd be going stir crazy by now. She knew Regina got to see Henry once a week, as it was Emma who'd convinced her parents. Not that it had anything to do with them but the Sheriff really didn't want to piss off her newfound parents. It was like been a teenager all over again. So despite knowing Regina really wouldn't appreciate seeing her, she found herself walking to the large house. Maybe been on house arrest would have mellowed the other woman she thought even though Emma knew it wouldn't be true.

She hesitated when she reached the door but when she heard the usually collected woman swear through the open window Emma knocked on the door. What if Regina wasn't okay? It would devastate Henry. That was her reasoning she told herself, it wasn't because she cared if the only person out of two who made her feel something could be hurt. There was a sound of shuffling before the door was swung open to reveal the picturesque beauty. Emma couldn't help but admire her, even now after everything, the woman still looked like she could tear you down with a single look nothing was out of place. Not even the hair that sat on her head.

"Miss Swan can I help you?" Regina asked her voice steely but still had that seductive purr.

Emma didn't know what to say, she'd had no real motive for coming around other than the fact she'd wanted company, company that probably didn't want hers. Clearing her throat she offered Regina a tentative smile, "I was just checking everything is okay."

Emma almost laughed as Regina's eyebrow shot up a curious look on her face; it had to be the weakest excuse Emma had ever had. It would seem rather silly that the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming was concerned for her wellbeing but in actual fact Emma was. She didn't have a clue why, this woman had tried to tear her down from the start but Emma did care. She wanted to know the woman was okay and more than anything escape from the cries of everyone else in the town.

"I am quite well thank you Miss Swan," Regina stated her voice cold and Emma watched as started to turn away.

She wanted an excuse to stay, to be asked inside but Emma was coming up empty, "Good to know," she said and almost cursed herself for been so stupid. The Sheriff had no idea why she was bothered what Regina thought of her but she did and she really didn't want her to think she was stupid; "I thought maybe we could pick Henry up from school together."

Regina stopped dead her face a mask but Emma could see it the other woman's eyes that the desire to see Henry was burning like a flame, "I'm under house arrest Miss Swan or didn't you know?"

Of course Emma had known that and it had been really stupid of Emma to say, she looked down and saw her Sheriff badge glistening in the afternoon sun and grinned, "Yeah but you'd be with the Sheriff so it's totally cool." It was plausible explanation that she knew Regina couldn't argue with however she was sure to get in whole load of trouble when her parents found out, and it really wasn't a question on if they did, "We could come back here have some tea and bearclaws or something…"

There was a deadly silence for a good few seconds before Regina took in a deep breath and clicked her tongue, "We have half an hour before Henry is finished at School."

Emma nodded as she checked her watch, "Wanted to give you some time, in case you weren't ready," it was another ridiculous excuse Regina was always ready.

Regina didn't question it though and Emma was grateful, instead she stepped to the side of the doorway allowing the Sheriff to enter. They stood in the hallway in silence for a few minutes before Regina started to head to the kitchen and Emma followed. It was then she noticed why Regina had sworn earlier on. It seemed that in the effort to distract herself from house arrest the woman was currently in the middle of a huge sort out of her cupboards, on the floor sat a rather large box of scattered cereal.

"Well don't just stand there Miss Swan, make your self useful we have time to pass."

Emma wanted to refuse, she wasn't here to be bossed around by Regina, but she'd wanted the company and so she slid of her red leather jacket and placed it on the back of one the chairs and began to help her. They worked mostly in silence unless Regina was telling her what to put things or to comment on what she was doing wrong. Emma had gritted her teeth at all the snide comments. It was worth it just kept repeating in her head, at least this way she wasn't been hounded by questions she couldn't answer every second of the day.

"How is Henry?" Regina suddenly asked while Emma was reaching up to one of the higher cupboards. The question had caught her off guard and as she'd been reaching lost her footing and fell to the floor in a heap, a packet of open flour covering her.

Groaning she rubbed her face free of the white powder and looked up with a glare at the laughing woman next to her. In all honesty the glare had been playful, Emma couldn't bring herself to snap at the former Mayor when she looked so carefree, her head thrown back as she laughed. The laugher and amusement on Regina's face made Emma's heart flutter, her stomach twist and she herself couldn't help but laugh. She pushed aside the thoughts of why it did; she didn't want to admit to herself what she already knew deep down.

Once the laugher subsided Emma pulled herself grumbling as Regina bit out, "You should really concentrate on what you're doing Sheriff Swan."

Emma rolled her eyes and tried to dust herself down but the floor had stuck to her like glue. She checked her watch and groaned they need to go pick Henry up. It seemed Regina had realized too, "You may shower here once we've picked Henry up from school."

"Thanks," Emma muttered as the two women headed to the door.

Henry had been ecstatic to see both of his Mum's at the gate and quickly pulled both of them into a hug, causing the two women to be pushed together. He excitedly told them both what he'd been doing at school not noticing the flour that covered Emma. It wasn't until that had reached the car that he seemed to realize it wasn't normal for both of his Mum's to pick him up. This caused him to eye them wearily and in doing so saw the flour that covered his Mum.

"Emma why are you…" he didn't finish he question because Regina had begun to chuckle and this caused him quite a shock. In all his life he didn't think he'd heard his Mum actually be amused.

"Was helping your Mum putting some stuff away and the flour fell," She muttered getting in the car, "Your Mum's fault she distracted me."

"Do not blame me for your incompetence at putting flour in a cupboard, dear."

Emma grumbled and stuck her tongue out causing Henry to look between his two Mums' and actually felt his breath hitch, what on earth was going on? He was even more surprised when they pulled up at Regina's house. It wasn't the night he usually got to see his Mum. He supposed he should have known since it was Regina's car he'd been picked up in but it didn't make any sense.

"Does this mean I get to see Mum twice this week?" He asked looking hopefully up at them both as they excited the car and began walking towards the house.

Emma watched Regina's face as she let go of her masks for a second. She couldn't remember ever seeing her happier. She looked well and truly in a moment of bliss knowing Henry wanted to see her more then the allocated night a week.

"You got it kid, we've come round for your Mum's wonderful hospitality for tea and bearclaws."

"You have done no such thing. Henry needs a proper diet and I have no doubt you've been feeding him pizza and microwave meals for the last few weeks. We shall have my homemade lasagna."

Henry laughed as they entered the house, "how did you know Emma couldn't cook?"

Emma faked a look of hurt and held her hand over her chest, "I'll have you know I can make pancakes thank you very much."

Regina scoffed at these words and rolled her eyes, "because that is of course a proper dinner Miss Swan, anyway dear you should go clean up while Henry and I prepare dinner."

"Right, yeah," Emma said glancing up at the stairs. She didn't even know where the bathroom was.

"To the top of the stairs to your left Miss. Swan," Regina told her as she took her sons hand and led him to the kitchen.

Emma quickly showered and wrapping a towel round her looked at her flour covered clothes, she'd tried shaking them off but even that wasn't getting the flour off of them. She figured she could just wear them, least now it was clinging to parts of her she didn't want it to cling too. She was just about to get dressed when there was a knock on the door and she could hear Henry's voice.

"Mum said you'd need fresh clothes, they're on her bed in her room. The door opposite."

She heard him hurry away and Emma swallowed. She'd be wearing Regina's clothes, she'd worn her shirt before and she remembered the smell and how intoxicating it had been. The smell of apples for the rest of the night would surely send her crazy. She was just going to change back into her clothes when she felt herself opening the door and heading to Regina's room. She didn't have a clue as to what led her to do it. She held up the blouse Regina had laid out of her and a pair of black jeans Emma could never see the woman in. She wondered why she had them.

Once she was dressed she headed downstairs to see her son sat on the floor in the living room with an array of DVDs before him.

"Watcha doing kid?" She asked striding over to him and holding one up.

"Mum said we could all watch a movie while dinner is cooking," just as Henry had said that she felt the woman's presence behind her, it was exceptionally close. Emma could feel the soft breathing on her neck and it took everything in Emma not to shiver.

"You look good in my clothes Miss Swan," she whispered barely audible.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to clear her brain that seemed to have clouded with Regina stood just behind her, "What have you picked?"

He held up the case for both of them too see but Emma paid no attention the breath on her neck was still there and she was sure that if she leaned back just slightly the two of them would be touching.

"Good choice Henry," Regina said and moved away from the blonde and sat down on the sofa as Henry scurried to put it on.

She watched as Henry sat down next to his Mum and patted the space to next to him for her to sit too.

They sat in silence as they watched the movie although Emma wasn't really watching it; instead she kept glancing toward the women at the other end of the sofa. She had the sudden urge to be near her, to feel her pale skin and run her hands though her perfect hair. Emma had to keep biting down on her lip to rid the thoughts from her head.

They ate they dinner afterward as Henry babbled on about the film but as much as Emma wanted to listen to her son's excited ramblings she felt extremely out of her element. Never before had she such a desire to be near someone and the fact Regina was all the way at the other end of the table was frustrating her.

After the meal Emma stated it was time for her and Henry to head home and she couldn't help but notice the pained look on Regina's face, it was only a spilt second before it vanished and it was replaced with a full out grin.

"Of course," Regina said patting Henry on the head.

"Maybe we could come back tomorrow? I can cook some of those awesome pancakes I mentioned?" Emma said before she'd even realized what she'd done. She blamed it on the god dam need to be near the other woman but couldn't help the grin when she noticed the other woman grinning too.

"We shall see about the pancakes Miss Swan but I would love for you both to come back tomorrow evening."

Emma nodded and her and Henry made there way out, the kid stopped and hugged his mother tightly and whispered something in her ear. Whatever it was made the woman's eyes glisten with unshed tears but she pretended not to notice when Regina looked up at her.

With that the two of them headed home her thought filled once as always with Regina Mills.


End file.
